Drive
by OurLadyGrem
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda are swamped with homework for fairy academy, but as their minds are occupied on where they both stand in their relationship, they decide that work can wait until later... rated M for fluff and lemon.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Drive

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this show.

 **Rated:** M for adult content. If you're under age, please don't read.

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda are swamped with homework for fairy academy, but as their minds are occupied on where they are in their relationship, they decide that work can wait until later... Rated M for fluff and lemon.

* * *

It was during the Christmas season when it first happened...

They had been dating for approximately ten months, and were steadily approaching the halfway point through their final year at the fairy academy. Only a few more months to go, and Cosmo and Wanda would be graduates on their way to becoming professional fairy god parents.

And everything had been going so smoothly throughout that time between them. To everyone else around them, they seemed like the happiest couple alive. They were always together, and they always seemed to be smiling or laughing, and generally enjoying each other's company. They seemed like they were practically made for each other. And when their audience thought just that, Cosmo and Wanda were inclined to agree.

They were right. And they were happy.

Cosmo believed he was in paradise around Wanda. She was so easy to act around, and he found that by each passing day, he had opened himself to her more and more. Each day she would endure his failures and shortcomings, and she would accept him as a whole. Sometimes she'd even correct him, and throughout it all she would consistently stay by his side. There were no words for how grateful he was for this. Never had he been so accepted into someone's life before. Never had he felt so much freedom in someone else's presence. Wanda was his best friend, his most important person, and when it came right down to it, he believed that she was honestly his soul mate.

And unbeknownst to him, Wanda felt the exact same way about Cosmo. All throughout her life, she felt as if she was an outcast in the large group of friends she had. Wanda was a pretty girl, she'd grab the attention of guys and was always be one to turn heads. She'd always be invited to parties, to dates, to any activities regarding her extensive extra curriculum groups... so why, she occasionally wondered, did she constantly feel so left out and alone?

Then Wanda knew, and she would then acknowledge that she'd always known the answer.

It was because she was always on a different wave length with the rest of the crowd. They'd talk about something, laugh about something and she'd have to force herself to have a good time with them. She never really felt as if she belonged among them. No one ever clicked with her, no one seemed to enjoy her as a person. She was a compassionate person, thinking of others before herself, so she was constantly feeling used and pushed around. Wanda would listen to others, become background decoration in her group of friends, but no one would listen to her. She was completely alone, and abandoned by her own peers.

Then, she met Cosmo. And she felt that she finally had a voice.

He was her perfect match in all sense of the word, and she was so grateful for this. They were almost completely in tune with each other. The jokes they'd share would never fail to make each other laugh, their humour was silly and a little dated but they didn't care. They both acted like two big goofy kids in big kids bodies, and it made them so irrevocably happy.

And Wanda felt so wanted by him. Cosmo would always show her how much he'd missed her, even after a day, and sometimes, after a few hours apart. Wanda would notice the loving way he looked at her, and the caring things he'd do for her... she felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have someone as sweet and generous as him in her life.

But it wasn't always paradise.

Although they had their odd little spats, it was never too serious. It would be completely forgotten after five minutes when it came down to it, and they didn't feel inclined to be annoyed with each other for long. After a short time apart, that was all it took before they were their old selves again, as if nothing had happened between them in the first place.

Sometimes Cosmo would do something stupid and irritate Wanda, but after one look at his apologetic face, and after noticing how his bottom lip would quiver and his eyes would water from the tears welling up in them, he would have completely melted away any hard feelings Wanda felt about him. And whenever Wanda dismissed Cosmo or quipped something he didn't like, she'd sincerely tell him how sorry she was. Wanda's eyes would grow soft and sincere as she would take his hands and apologise to him over and over again. That was all it took for Cosmo to only grin back at her, instantly breaking the sorrowful mood between them and would bring back their high spirits in no time at all. They were a phenomenal team.

And they knew that they were becoming closer as the days went by. Wanda knew that Cosmo was completely at ease around her at that point, and Cosmo acknowledged how comfortable Wanda was becoming with him. They were typical teenagers in love, starting out with light-hearted and innocent intentions. From the simple hold of a hand, their faces would become so overcome with red hot flushes of embarrassment. Wanda would bravely take him in his arms while Cosmo would swallow his nerves and whisper all his thoughts of her in her ear, and for a while they were content with how sweet their relationship had suddenly settled into.

However, that was until it all turned on its head, and without either of them knowing how it came to it, they'd inadvertently and intensely become more passionate and flirtatious with each other. Gone were the faint trembles Wanda would get when she clutched at his arm, and gone were Cosmo's frantic indecisions to take a hold of her hand and lace them through his fingers. They were so comfortable, so incredibly trusting of one another, that they found one day that they could hold each other without a second thought, when holding each other's hands became impulsive, and they thought nothing of the way they'd leave a lingering kiss on their lips when parting ways. They'd clearly gone past the point of furious blushes and modest embraces.

They had moved on to the point of becoming used to the feeling of their wandering fingers on their skins, the feeling of entangling their hands through the mess of their hair and hot breath on their necks, the inviting sensation of capturing their lips together and pushing them apart, and furthering their kiss to near ethereal heights never felt before as they dared to venture the true extent of their devotion for one another. Yet, they were beginning to feel that they had only scratched the surface.

And so, after all that time together, and after the realisation that this steady and limited physical routine was beginning to feel somewhat monotonous, they simultaneously began to wonder the same thing to themselves...

The question that plagued their minds, on one particular quiet snowy day during the festive season, was prominently this:

 _Where do we go from here?_

...

 _TBC..._

 _Thanks for reading! Sorry to leaving you hanging here, but I promise the chapters following this one will be very long! I hope this short introduction was engrossing enough for a follow, favourite or a review, and I'll be back soon!  
_

 _..._


	2. Through The Car Door

...

Christmas break had come around quickly.

Cosmo and Wanda were away from the fairy academy during this time, but they still had a lot of work to do. And while they had this time for themselves, Wanda would often invite Cosmo over to her home for a study session. Cosmo was a poor student, that much was obvious to anyone who knew him, but somehow he found that being near Wanda had made things easier for him to take everything in. Wanda would tutor him, and she'd explain everything so well, since she had such a good handle of how Cosmo thinks, and as a result his grades would gradually improve from failure to slightly being able to graze a passing grade.

No matter how small Cosmo's achievement was, Wanda was proud of him and his effort to improve. She felt it was a bonus that he was so eager to work alongside her, it made putting the effort in to help him out a lot more meaningful. And although Cosmo was proud of himself and his climbing grades, he was just as happy spending time with Wanda and making her happy in return. His effort was starting to pay off. Whenever Cosmo would score a C or above, Wanda would jump into his arms and laugh with happiness, shouting over and over how proud she was of him.

He definitely appreciated that part.

So on a very cold early evening, Cosmo was eager once again for another study session over at his girlfriend's home. He hesitated for a short time at the end of her driveway as he rubbed his hands together to warm himself up before walking up to her door step. Outside, there was a thick layer of snow laid across the plains of Fairy World, and the sun was barely showing over the far off horizon. The nights were getting darker and colder, the snow had glistened underneath the setting sun, and the blanket of thickened snow bathed in the orange glow with softened speckles of purple colours tingeing at the ground. Cosmo shivered to himself as he pulled on to his striped scarf around his neck, and buried his chin into it.

The light seeping out of the windows of Wanda's house was teasing him with it's warm interior. Cosmo couldn't wait another moment, and he quickly trudged over the snow to knock on her door. But once he finally arrived, Cosmo found himself awkwardly lingering on the welcome mat. His fist hesitated over the wooden door for a moment as he struggled to build up all of his nerves to strike at it. This was because of Cosmo's inability to justify himself barging in on his girlfriend's life, as he sometimes felt disillusioned to the fact that his constant need to be close to her would only disturb her.

Wanda knew he was a little needy and overbearing at times, but she felt that his dependant personality was never a hindrance on her. So, Wanda was always determined to prove how wrong he was, and never hesitated to show how truly wanted she felt by him.

Once Cosmo had finally found the courage to knock on the door and the sound of it had echoed throughout the entire house, Cosmo felt a tense knot in the pit of his stomach. And the knot tightened within him once he heard movement from the other side of the door.

Then, Cosmo stiffened in surprise as soon as the door slowly crept open. Wanda slightly revealed herself hiding behind the safety of the wooden door. Although she had hidden half of herself away, Cosmo had to swallow as he saw her pink curls frame the side of her heart shaped face, and he immediately noticed an elongated white fleece sweater that hugged her figure as it ended around her thigh, revealing her bare leg that bent cautiously against the door as she leant her weight against it. Cosmo bashfully flickered his eyes in any other direction to avoid being caught looking down along her figure, and caught her gaze as her large pink eyes widened as soon as she saw him. But before Cosmo could say anything to her, Wanda suddenly lunged her hand towards him,

"Cosmo! Get in here quick before you freeze! It's way too cold out there!" She called to him through her chattering teeth as she threw her arm at him. She grabbed a fistful of his sweater and forcefully pulled him inside. Cosmo shouted in surprise as he stumbled forward, and he could barely find his footing inside as he heard the door quickly click beside him. It took him a few seconds to even acknowledge that he had clumsily staggered into the hallway of Wanda's home.

Once he was able to balance himself on the ground, he turned over to see Wanda there beside him. She had her back against the door, her eyes glimmered from the soft candle light beside her, and she sweetly grinned at him with a slight tilt of her head. Half of her figure had been enveloped by the softened orange candle light, and the other half engulfed by the reddened sky streaming into the hallway from the window. And Cosmo swallowed hard. That knot begged to be recognised by him within his stomach. Even after all these months of being with her, Cosmo still couldn't get over the way that Wanda's staggering presence had so much of an effect on him.

Wanda hadn't released her grip on him yet. She gently held on to the hem of his sweater as she gradually pulled herself towards him, moving her lips closer to his before she lingered a few inches away from him for a moment. Cosmo felt the heat radiating from her, and he could feel the perspiration falling from his forehead. He hesitantly parted his lips slightly as he readied himself for her, and slowly closed his eyes as he finally felt Wanda's lips lightly touch over his. Cosmo felt himself stiffen as the only erratic movement within him was the quickening pace of his heartbeat. He had kissed Wanda so many times before then, and yet he found himself almost in a state of awe by how much he was blown away by every single one.

Wanda jerked against him all of a sudden, and gradually moved away from him a little when she felt that Cosmo had smiled into her kiss. She had to distance herself to bare her teeth into a wide grin, as she couldn't withhold her happiness any longer either,

"Hi Cosmo." She said to him gently as her grip on him loosened, "It's... really good to see you too."

Cosmo slowly brought his hands up to place them over her arms, and Wanda flattened her hands softly over his sweater. Once she noticed how she could feel the rapidly paced beating of his heart tapping against the base of her palms, her face flushed with colour. She ducked her head slightly as she felt a little overwhelmed by this. Meanwhile Cosmo hadn't even noticed, and was just happy to see her there with him. He couldn't find it within him to stop smiling like a blissful idiot as he cheerfully blurted out the honest truth,

"I missed you!"

Wanda snorted with slight laughter, and bit down on her bottom lip to withhold herself,

"What are you talking about? You saw me a couple hours ago at the diner." Wanda told him gently, and although her voice was a little quiet, she could feel a small smile tugging at her lips.

"That's too long." Cosmo pouted. His hands dropped down her arms dejectedly, and loosely gripped on to her as he bashfully avoided her gaze. His voice was barely audible, but Wanda could tell that he sounded earnest when he admitted to her longingly, "I really missed you."

Wanda blinked for a moment, and before long, she knew that she couldn't resist the urge anymore. The way that Cosmo had sounded so genuine at that moment had broken her down, and she couldn't keep up her will to resist him any longer.

Wanda smile grew largely from ear to ear as she breathed deeply with happiness. Then, as the candle light flickered into a dull tone beside them, she stretched forward and carefully slid her arms over his shoulders. She slowly moved forward to rest her head next to his, and lazily rested her hands against the back of his neck. Cosmo happily caught her in his arms and tightly locked her against him. Although they had only been a few hours apart, he truly felt that it was an amazing feeling to have her back with him again. Wanda's lips brushed against his ear as she breathlessly whispered in total content,

"You're so sweet, Cosmo." As she laid her head next to his, her paradise felt short-lived as a small prick of icy air tinged her cheek, and she suddenly jolted upright in surprise, "You're so cold!"

Immediately after Wanda attempted to distance herself away from him, Cosmo didn't like how it felt as if she had ripped herself away from him so soon, and he instinctively pulled her back to him. Wanda sharply gasped in total surprise as Cosmo forcedly hid his face under her jawline by burying his nose against her neck, and she braced herself for the unpleasant feeling of ice pinch at her skin.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" Cosmo asked her with clearly apparent longing in his muffled voice, and he moved his hands up to grip on to her shoulders, as if he was practically begging her to stay.

Wanda heavily sighed with half of a smile, and her eyebrows rose as she acknowledged that it didn't seem like she had much of a choice. Although, she cheerfully reminded herself, that she didn't want to oppose to this at all. The way that Cosmo had drawled out his voice as he begged her, and the way he gripped on to her shoulders as if he was hanging off of her with his life on the line had her heart lifting in her throat. Wanda bit her lip as she resisted the heat lighting up her face into an intense shade of red.

"Okay. We can stay like this... but only until you're all warmed up." Wanda told him gently, and took him in her arms. Then, she quickly glided her hands over his torso to begin warming him up, and Cosmo tightly held on to her as he attempted to withhold his burst of laughter. As he tenaciously pressed his lips together and squirmed in her grasp, they both quickly realised that Cosmo was incredibly ticklish.

Once Wanda felt that she wasn't holding on to a giant icicle anymore, she brought her hands over to his shoulders and rested them there, only to find that she had hesitated there longer than she originally anticipated. In actual fact, neither of them wanted to undo themselves from each other, and for a short while, they stood frozen like that in total silence. They didn't feel the need to say anything at all, as they were simply happy enough to be together for the time being.

The air was heavy, and the quiet licks of the flickering candle sounded as loudly as their heartbeats in their ears. It was, simply put, purely serene. Wanda felt swept along by the peaceful atmosphere as her wandering fingertips reached up from his shoulder and idly threaded through his hair, all the while Cosmo had concentrated all of his strength to keep his knees from buckling. Having her there with him was getting too much, and it was almost crippling how weakened he felt by having her simply play with his hair.

It was definitely getting too much. Cosmo finally moved himself from the safety of her neck and faced her with a large grin, purposely putting her at arm's length so that he could compose himself once more. His legs felt as if they were shaking as he held on to Wanda's shoulders for support, and he managed to mask his internal embarrassment with an upbeat grin, as he felt the urge to cheerfully ask her,

"So, did you miss me too?"

Wanda blinked twice as she removed her fingers from his hair, and for the moment she dismissed how his tone of voice sounded curiously uneasy. So, she gazed up at the ceiling in wonder, pursed her lips to the side and tapped her fingers to her chin in thought, before bluntly replying with a dismissive tone,

"No, I didn't."

Cosmo pouted and furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. Here he was, he thought to himself, on the edge of completely crumbling to her feet for her, and she didn't even give him a passing thought. In his disheartened state, he curiously squared his eyes to her as he noticed that Wanda's face had notably cracked up into an uncontrollable smirk.

Suddenly, as Wanda had giggled over the childishly crestfallen face he made, she quickly moved forward to take him in her arms again. She brushed her nose lightly against his cheek, took a gentle hold of his jawline in the palm of her hand to bring him closer to her, and let her lips lightly move over the base of his ear as she teased him,

"I didn't miss you... because there was no need. I knew I'd see you again."

As Wanda moved away from him again, she glanced back at Cosmo who seemed completely frozen in wide eyed awe. Wanda caught a laugh in between her teeth as she bit down at her bottom lip, and her fingers lightly touched over his blushing rose-coloured cheekbone as she finally broke away from his grip altogether. It was getting too much for him to bare, and he felt that he could finally breathe again as she had distanced herself away from him.

However, once Cosmo composed himself, he crashed back to reality as he once again furrowed his eyebrows,

"I knew I'd see you again too," Cosmo told her with mock annoyance as he followed her through to the lounge like an obedient puppy, "but that doesn't change the fact that I still missed you."

"Maybe that's because you're a big baby." Wanda laughed as she strode towards the fireplace on the other side of the room, and shot a quick glance back to him. She snorted to herself when Cosmo seemed to have puffed out his cheeks in complete exasperation.

"Hey, I'm no baby." Cosmo loudly defended himself as he quickly unwound his striped scarf from his neck and laid it idly on a nearby armchair.

As he lingered near the entrance of the lounge, he watched Wanda from afar as she approached the fireplace and bent down to tend to it. She flicked her wand towards the logs, but sparks were failing to create a flame. She clicked her tongue with irritation as she patiently continued to flick her wand with more determination.

Meanwhile, at that moment, Cosmo had unintentionally become preoccupied by something else. Cosmo blinked vacantly in confusion for a second before his eyes flew wide open, as he could have sworn that his head had spontaneously burst into flames from the intense blushing heat radiating from his face...

As Wanda had bent forward to hover over the fireplace, she'd unknowingly let her white fleece sweater lift slightly over her curved hips. The hem of her rumpled sweater had hitched up on one side where it had rested on her hipbone, and the black material underneath clearly peaked through.

Cosmo was frozen. He wasn't completely sure if Wanda was even aware that she was revealing a lot more of what lay underneath her fleece, and Cosmo's head burnt up all the more at the thought that perhaps she had purposely under-dressed herself that night. Either way, even as flustered as he was then, Cosmo's eyes hadn't moved an inch away from her. His thought process was already slow-moving, and seeing Wanda this way had almost stunted it completely.

So after a few hesitant moments of failing to listen to his own good senses, he awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he averted his eyes and looked to the side to save them both from the impending embarrassment if he was ever found glancing at her. However, when Wanda continued to linger over the fireplace, temptation was cruel, and baited him on...

Cosmo idly rested his hand on his head, and his gaze gradually lifted back on to her. Silently, his thoughts reluctantly peeked into the dark corners of his mind, and he confirmed aloud to himself,

"I'm definitely no baby..."

The fire finally flared to life, and Wanda stood upright before innocently turning back to Cosmo.

"Sorry, sweetie. Did you say something?" She asked him as the hem of her fleece fell back down her thighs, and Cosmo was instantly snapped back to reality. His eyes quickly dashed around the room as he couldn't quite bare meeting up with her gaze just then, and he shook his hands dismissively as he attempted to sound calm,

"No, no," Cosmo's whole face brightened into a reddened glow as he furiously shook his head with an incredibly guilty looking expression washed over his face, "I didn't say anything..."

Wanda wasn't convinced. She could read him very easily, and she saw past his unease without any difficulty. She noted how his eyebrows twitched and he nervously messed around with his fingers under her suspecting stare. Cosmo almost looked as if he was a criminal that had been caught red-handed. Although Wanda was certain that Cosmo's delinquency record was most certainly clean, this still prompted her to wonder what he could possibly look distressed about.

She was determined to find out...

"You did say something just now." She accused him as she stepped towards him and squinted her eyes to give him an intimidating stare.

Meanwhile, Cosmo had taken this completely the wrong way, as he noted how she puckered her liquid lips and bent forward to gaze at him through her heavy lids. Cosmo felt as if his whole body grew hotter as she drew closer, and he took an unsteady step backwards as she took hold of her curvaceous hips and gazed at him with lowered eyes. Her voice was low as she attempted to sound aggressive, but to Cosmo she sounded very husky and mature, "Tell me, Cosmo. What did you say?"

Cosmo couldn't help it. He saw Wanda as a woman, and by significant extension, she was the woman he loved. He couldn't help admiring her for all that she was, in every sense of the word. He admired every inch of her, internally and externally, and in moments like those, he felt no shame in showing to her the extent of his admiration. His fingers twitched by his sides as he resisted the urge to suddenly take hold of her right then and there.

But instead, he was compelled to relax as he felt caught up in her presence, and his voice was low and quiet as he resisted his own thoughts and told her,

"I said I'm no baby."

Wanda was surprisingly disappointed with that answer, as she expected something more... _Cosmo._ As her shoulders lowered, she leant her weight on one foot so her hips swung to the side, and sighed as she crossed her arms,

"Hm, so what are you then?"

"Well... I'm a man!" Cosmo puffed his cheeks out as he attempted to sound and appear more masculine than he really was.

Wanda quickly muffled her burst of laughter as she covered her mouth with her hand. Then, as she brought it to Cosmo's chest, she sighed again with a content smile. Wanda patted his chest and rose an eyebrow at him, and smirked as she quipped,

"That's cute."

Cosmo pouted again,

"I'm not cute," he desperately defended himself again as he held up his fists in a bout of pure determination, "I'm a strong, uncute manly man!"

"Well, these days I wouldn't disagree to that..." Wanda admitted as she traced her fingers over Cosmo's forearms. And almost immediately after Cosmo felt her fingers lightly move over his bare forearms, he forgot about his tenacious determination, and his shoulders fell with it.

The intense training at the fairy academy was starting to take effect on them both, and Wanda had noticed it the most on Cosmo. Although his stature was naturally lean and slender, his muscles on his arms had began to bulk a little. At that moment, he wore his buttoned shirt under his green sweater, so it was hard to tell what kind of build he had underneath, but as he had pushed his sleeves over his forearms and folded them past his elbows, Wanda could feel the firm muscle as she glided her fingertips over his skin and felt his hardened arms tense from her light touch.

Wanda hadn't even realised that as she had been so caught up in the physical change of him, she had unknowingly moved so close to him so that her head was only inches away from his. The warm air around them was silently charged with fierce tension as she slowly glanced over from her fingers running lines over his forearms up to Cosmo's vacant gaze. For a moment, Wanda was dazed as their closeness had unintentionally caught her off guard, and Cosmo was the one to dare to be brave, and gradually attempt to close the gap between him.

As his bravery tempted him, all he could really think about was how close she was to him...

Cosmo gradually took hold of her forearms in his hands, and Wanda hadn't even flinched. She welcomed him completely. He leaned in closer to her as their eyes began to close, until their lips were precariously on the edge of each other...

Suddenly, Wanda quickly turned her head before they could get any closer. She spluttered from her lack of self-control and awkwardly took back her arms, then crossed them over her stomach as she became more reserved and embarrassed.

"A-anyway, we need to get a move on with our study session!" She told him quietly as to let him down gently, whilst her head burnt up into a fierce shade of red.

Cosmo squared his eyes at her after he felt that Wanda had torn herself away from him again, and puckered his lips into a childish pout as he sulked,

"Do we have to study right now?"

"Yes, we do." Wanda firmly put her foot down, and averted her eyes away from him as she held herself to the side. As long as she couldn't see him wanting to be with her, as long as she couldn't witness how he would make an adorable expression and mope to himself, she felt that she could put up a good defence against him.

However, she had no idea that Cosmo's iron tenacity was more driven than ever before.

Wanda was completely surprised by how suddenly Cosmo's bravery had prompted him to silently step forward to gently take his hand and brush his fingers over her pink curls, removing them from her shoulder and freeing her ears from being curtained by her hair. He leaned closer to her ear so that his warm breath lightly grazed her skin, and she shivered.

"Can't we leave it until later?" He asked her, his voice was incredibly low as he slowly moved her curls from one side and pushed them over to her other shoulder. He lingered behind her for a second, momentarily admiring the back of her slender bare neck, before he slipped his arms around her waist, and gently locked her to him. As he nuzzled his head next to hers, he could feel the intense heat radiating from her skin as she fiercely blushed, and he told her honestly with genuine longing drawling out his voice, "I want to spend some time with you."

Wanda felt limp in his grasp, as if she could feel herself melt from the sincerity of his words. As she let herself slip up as her resolve wavered, Wanda felt a light tug at her lips as she was tempted to smile. It was simply serene when he held her like that, and she couldn't deny wanting more.

"I... I guess we could put it off for a little while..." Wanda told him and placed her hands over his arms that had a tight hold around her hips. She breathed in slight surprise by how the simplistic touch of her hands over his skin had effected him so much, as she felt Cosmo's heartbeat tap more erratically against her back.

"Thanks Wanda. You're so kind." Cosmo whispered to her as he felt genuine happiness as he realised his feelings were returned. He wanted her to know exactly how he felt about her. He wanted her to know all the time. And he spoke softly as if his heart was on his tongue, "You're amazing, Wanda. You're so nice, and smart... and really beautiful, you're the best... I'm so lucky to have someone as wonderful as you, you're the most wonderful person in the world..."

"Cosmo..." Wanda breathed his name as she attempted to swallow a gasp, feeling completely loved by him.

Wanda felt if she wasn't being held by him, her knees would buckle and her legs would give way beneath her. In moments like those, she knew that she belonged to no one else but him. She couldn't deny that she felt as if they were one entity, two bodies with one being, and they felt completely whole when they were together like this. Wanda breathed deeply with content, smiling vacantly as her heavy lids clouded her vision so that she could only feel Cosmo's arms claiming her, and his voice owning her...

When, all of a sudden, Wanda's thoughts lingered for only a moment, and snapped her back to real world.

Wanda had to physically force herself to pull away from him, since her fast beating heart cried out for her to stop. She ignored her own desires as she shrugged him off of her and jerked forward out of his arms,

"No, Cosmo! We... we need to study." Wanda said as the volume of her voice was out of control and louder than she had hoped. She was flustered as she tried to centre her thoughts, and had put enough physical distance between them to control herself. Although she could still feel the unease in her balance and the perspiration building around her forehead, she turned to him authoritatively, "I don't want you to fall behind on our work just because we got sidetracked. I want you to do well, so we shouldn't let ourselves get too... carried away..."

She still felt hot and bothered as she brushed stray strands of pink hair out of her face, her breathing was heavy and uneven, and she pushed up all of her strength to ignore the fact that Cosmo looked exactly the same. Only he had a lot less control than her.

"Wanda..." Cosmo whined as his voice elongated her name, but she wasn't having any of it. She refused to give herself in to him again, no matter how needing he sounded and no matter how much she wanted to reciprocate to him.

"Come on, let's get started. And I don't want to hear any more complaints." Wanda interrupted him as she rested her fists on her hips to regain her balance and straightened her back to square her authoritative presence directly to him, "I'm putting my foot down on this."

Once Cosmo knew there was no getting around this, as he knew first-hand just how stubborn Wanda can be, he finally gave into her word. As he brushed a hand through his hair, and as he found the will to regain his composure around her, his expression burst into a mischievous smile,

"Yes ma'am." Cosmo teased her with a wide grin.

"Cosmo..." Wanda couldn't help but laugh as her heart lifted within her chest.

As Wanda dropped herself on to the couch with her textbooks laying in a pile beside her, she crossed her legs as pushed her pink curls behind her ear and laced her fingers through her hair to comb it back into place. It was amazing to Cosmo how Wanda seemed to emanate grace from the most menial movements that she'd make.

So Cosmo leant against the arm of the couch beside her. He'd bent down on the floor by his knees as he crossed his arms over the arm of the couch and rested his chin on his hands. This way, he felt he could watch her from the sidelines as Wanda seemed to retain the role of his teacher, and humoured the idea that he was her admiring teacher's pet.

"Stop messing around now, sweetie." Wanda bit down on her lip as she resisted the urge to laugh. Nevertheless, she went along with this idea and glanced at him from the corner of her heavily lidded eyes, "You'll get a reward at the end if you've been a good student."

"Oh!" Cosmo felt immediately excited by this premise as he quickly pushed himself up from his hands and lunged himself back on to his feet. As he rested his hands on the arm of the couch, Wanda gulped and her eyes flew wide as Cosmo leaned in closer to her, and asked her through a mock gruff voice, "Does that mean if I'm a bad student, I'll be punished?"

Although Wanda knew this was all part of the joke, and they had teased each other before at a much higher extent than this, Wanda stiffened and wildly blushed as she felt a lot more embarrassed than she thought she'd be. She wasn't sure if it was because of the effects of what had happened only moments ago, or if the nature of their relationship had deepened to the point where there was barely a line between harmless flirting and acting upon their most hidden passions and intense desires.

Wanda took a deep intake of breath as she realised that this line had been dangerously thinning everyday until it was barely visible at all, as they had become so close on several occasions to fulfil the latter.

"I suppose that's what it means..." She said as she nervously fidgeted in her seat, trying desperately to ignore the perspiration clearly creeping down her temples. As Wanda stretched the neckline of her sweater over her shoulders to release the hot air from underneath it, Cosmo leant back a little as his grin widened even further.

"Sounds like fun either way!"

Wanda shook her head slightly as she smiled to herself, and felt as if she wasn't going to get anywhere with him this way. But she didn't deny the fact that she had fun with it either way. As she placed a gentle hand over her cheek, she sighed dreamily and told him truthfully,

"Honestly, I don't know what to do with you."

"You can do anything you want with me!" He told her honestly and innocently with a large grin, without thinking about the true extent of his words to her. So Wanda felt compelled to take full advantage of this.

Cosmo's smile immediately disappeared as Wanda suddenly leant in closer to him out of nowhere, and she quickly glided her fingers over his jawline and gently grasped his chin to lightly push his gaze up to hers. Cosmo stared at her, stunned and wide eyed as her fingertips seemed to draw the last of his breath out of his mouth.

"Then, here's what I want you to do... listen to me very carefully..." Wanda seemed to whisper as came closer to him, her liquid lips became slightly puckered as her movements were gradual, as if time around her had suddenly slowed down. Cosmo felt unstable as Wanda moved her grip away from his chin, and her feather-like touch moved over the side of his face, reeling him in as he gave himself into her entirely... until she suddenly pinched at his ear.

Cosmo almost shouted out in surprise as she squeezed his ear tight, and laughed whole-heartedly as she beamed deviously to him, "Listen... as I explain a passage from this textbook to you."

Cosmo held on to his throbbing ear and leant backwards again to rest his chin back on the arm of the couch to sulk. As he furrowed his eyebrows to her in an annoyed glare, Wanda glanced back at him with a small tear in her eye as her laughter died down into a very happy smirk, and Cosmo's irritation was almost wiped away completely.

He was suckered by her smile, captivated by her illuminating presence and her wild sense of humour. Wanda had him in the palm of her hands, by no fault of his own, as he knelt beside her on his knees, as if she had him begging at her feet. Just as Wanda was contemplating where the line stood between their jokes and their actions, Cosmo was wondering the exact same thing. Had she not pulled away from him, he would have been tempted to find out for himself.

For now, however, he smiled at the woman he loved, and watched her slender fingers flip through the pages of a textbook laying idly on her lap, and remembered the piercing caress of those fingertips that had only moments ago lingered over his cold skin, and scolded him so that her blazing touch had intensely burnt the memory of it into his heart.

"Oh man," Cosmo whined and pouted one last time, "that's just cruel."

…

 _TBC..._

 _..._


	3. Key Into Ignition

…

Cosmo stared out at the wintry night from the warm interior of Wanda's lounge, and slightly shivered to himself as the cold air tinged his skin from the window panes. As blue hues slightly cast over his face, he ran his hands over his bare forearms and pressed his lips together in a thin line to prevent Wanda from hearing his chattering teeth. Then he turned over his shoulder to see if Wanda had noticed at all.

And the sight of her instantly swept the cold temperature from his mind.

Cosmo hadn't quite made up his mind yet to which sight was more beautiful to him. The sun setting over the illuminated snow outside, or Wanda sitting next to an open fire, silently going over some worksheets spread around her. It was as if the sun set in the fire beside her. She basked in the warmth of the fiery sun, softening her entire figure in her long, mellow fleece sweater and her white fluffy slippers. Her eyes were hidden under the thick row of eyelashes that flickered over every sentence she read, following the movement of her finger slowly tracing over lines in her worksheets. And whilst her free hand had nothing to do, she occupied it by wrapping her fingers around a loose tuft of pink hair that messily stood out of her most prominent curl that lay above her hairline.

Cosmo watched her eyebrows furrow over something she had been puzzling on for a while now, noticing how every time she tackled something she couldn't quite get the hang of, she would purse her lips slightly to the side and cross her eyes in concentration. She continued wrapping her hair through her fingertips in a hypnotic rhythm, until eventually she brought the ends of the curls to her lips to capture her hair with her teeth, and bit down with frustration as she stared down at the paper, waiting for the answer to spring up in her mind.

Slowly, Cosmo moved away from the windows to sit on the other end of the coffee table with his elbows resting upon the discarded worksheets, and with his chin placed on the palms his hands. He resisted the urge to grin as he knew that he was a fair distance away to simply watch his girlfriend in secret admiration.

Although it wasn't all that secret. Wanda had already noticed that Cosmo wasn't working at all, and in the corner of her curious eyes, she caught him staring at her without saying a word. Somehow she thought she'd be used to this treatment by now, but every time she'd catch him doing something like this, she would look away in slight embarrassment in a vain attempt to hide her incoming blush. She'd feel the warmth quickly rushing to her cheeks and her eyebrows furrowing upwards uncontrollably, and then sometimes, she would smile to herself as she came to acknowledge that she was deeply loved by him.

Wanda coughed into her hand to further hide her bashful nature, then swiftly moved her hand over to tuck the loose strands of her rose-coloured curls behind her ear, finally revealing to Cosmo that although she couldn't quite look him in the eyes just yet, she was still clearly smiling. Cosmo grinned in return, and his gaze grew soft as he realised the effect he had on her, and all the time he wondered how he was able to do this to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Wanda asked quietly, and her voice was incredibly low as if they were in someone else's company. They had been left alone in Wanda's house for the evening. Her father wouldn't be back until morning.

"Thinking about you." Cosmo grinned mischievously, flashing his whitened teeth into a boyish smile. Wanda laughed out loud, and attempted to hide her delighted surprise by bringing her hand over her widened smile. Her happiness was bursting at the seams, and her feelings were clearly evident in her softened gaze as she finally looked over to Cosmo with a light pink hue flushing over her face.

"Then, should we take a break for now?" She asked before lifting a sceptical eyebrow to him, "As if you were working in the first place."

"I was totally working," Cosmo told her in mock defence, "I was concentrating on you working. That counts, right?"

Wanda's laugh was a lot louder this time as her eyes rolled to the heavens, and said with a slightly doubtful shake of her head,

"Yeah... sure it does."

Eventually, she pushed away the coffee table with all their paperwork on, ripping away the obstacle that lay between them, and Cosmo took the opportunity to casually move over to sit by her side. For a moment, he hovered near her with his back to the fire, welcoming the warm licks of the sun lighting up his presence, and leaned on one arm to inch his hand close to Wanda's. She lay her palm absent-mindedly on the floor between them, and he watched as she leant back to sigh in content. The sea of Wanda's curls fell over the side of her face as she leaned a little closer towards Cosmo, smiling as she did, and made no move to get any closer to him. And yet, the space between their fingertips was a hair's breadth away, and bursting with electrifying tension that begged to bring them together.

Whenever they had time to be with each other, Cosmo noticed that Wanda would do a complete role reversal. Her shy nature suddenly sprang out, and she acted a lot less assertive and headstrong compared to how she usually acted on a daily basis. Wanda was aware of this, and yet, she knew she didn't care. She knew that, ultimately, this was entirely Cosmo's fault.

Before she was dating Cosmo, Wanda had been seeing the incredibly assertive and confident Juandissimo, who didn't seem to have any feelings for her, other than presenting her as a trophy. Wanda was ashamed to realise that Juandissimo was the type of guy who would take advantage of her headstrong personality in their most intimate moments. In fact, he used this part of her as a major turn-on. Whenever Wanda would make the first move, even when she hadn't felt like it, Juandissimo made it very clear to her that the emphasis of their relationship was Wanda's confidence as a woman. Yet, she forced herself to carry on with this charade because of the lone desire to capture Juandissimo's attention. She practically begged for it on a daily basis, as everyday was a new challenge to avert Juandissimo's wandering eyes from the other girls who would ask for his recognition. And it was... incredibly exhausting.

Then, she met Cosmo. And everything was different.

Cosmo was almost desperate for her attention whenever he had to chance to see her. He'd make it his personal mission day by day to make Wanda his top priority. He wanted her to know that she was always on his mind, always reserved in his heart, and he was determined to prove to her that there would be no other woman that would compare to her, in his eyes. Because he believed that she deserved it. He knew that Wanda wasn't the kind of woman who would easily accept this amount of attention, as her kind-hearted nature built up her underlying modesty that prevented her from realising what she truly deserved, and so Cosmo made a promise to himself to treat her right. He didn't know exactly how, but he hoped that his total and utter dependence was enough to make her feel wanted.

So, whilst Wanda was completely comfortable to be entirely herself around Cosmo, she didn't want to take the initiative anymore. She finally had enough of that. As Wanda slowly accepted this new blissful perspective on her relationship, she was happy enough to let herself go along with Cosmo's overbearing affection as she indulged in the love that he readily brought, and Cosmo was more than willing to show her the true extent of his compassion her held for her, and for her only.

For now, though, Wanda only leant towards him and gave into the peaceful silence that engulfed them both. Her fingers had finally touched over his, as if there had been a magnetic pull between them, and her eyes quickly averted towards the ground as her rose-coloured curls fell over her shoulders, and the loose strands of hair sprang free again. However, through the curtain of her pink hair, Cosmo could tell she was smiling, and he dared to have a better look once he tucked those messy strands of hair over her ears again. As he did this, Wanda finally turned her head over to him, and her eyes glazed over as she saw how the fire had brightened Cosmo's presence beside her. The cool tones of the darkness spilling through the window panes enveloped one side of him, as the fiery glow took over the other, as if the shadows of his silhouette had illuminated from the warm and cool tones that battled over his figure.

As Wanda felt as if her breath had been drawn out of her throat, a strong urge to bury her hands in his mossy hair had overcome her, and she had to fight against her own wits to resist her hands from shooting from their position. She bit down on her lip to withhold her overbearing desire to capture his mouth and claim him, and concentrated on her attempt to slow down the quickening pace of her heartbeat as the excitement of being overwhelmed by Cosmo's incredible presence had heated her entire being. And as the fluttering bouts of excitement had pooled at the base of her stomach, and as the frenzy of intense emotions built into a thrilling buzz from deep within her, Wanda dared to wonder if she was truly ready to try anything _further_ that might strengthen their relationship.

She was so set in stone with how they were now, would it really be so adventurous to do something really bold?

Wanda wasn't the only one thinking this. As Cosmo looked over to her, as the slow drawl of her breath seemed to be elongated more than usual, Cosmo was overtaken by Wanda's powerful aura, silently dragging him under her softened gaze and burying him in her intoxicating presence that emanated her casually compassionate nature. His mind was set on wanting to show everyday just how much he really cared for her, and he was determined to make all the more effort to be with her, and to make her happy.

They had been staring at each other in silence for a while now, their minds racing with so many things they wanted to say, wanted to do, but their thoughts were eventually drowned out by the sound of the crackling fire behind them. Their nerves seemed to subside the more time they spent simply looking at each other, and becoming swept away in the feel of the moment they always shared, silently admiring and loving each other without saying a word at all.

Eventually, there was a slow and gradual movement that even they didn't realise was happening until after it was done. Cosmo had moved his palm over to her, and his fingers trembled slightly as they hovered over the side of her face, until Wanda coaxed him by gently guiding the palm of his hand to her cheek, which had deepened into a darker shade of red from the feel of him. She closed her eyes and rested her hand there for a moment, and silently took a very sharp intake of breath to calm down the growing fire that burnt all the more prominently within her. Her thick eyelashes clouded her vision as she gently curled her fingers around Cosmo's hand that lay between them, and squeezed the base of his palm as she felt her heart lift higher in her chest once Cosmo had descended his thumb lightly down her cheekbone into a gentle caress.

It was strange, Cosmo thought, how he never noticed how the fire embers would flicker in Wanda's eyes once she opened them, and how she evidently became dazed under his gaze. He couldn't resist the urge to grin to himself when he noticed this, as he simply thought how beautiful she was to him in his mind, and how it had motivated him enough to gradually lean forward, and hover a few agonising inches away from her lips.

Wanda's mouth slowly dropped open slightly as she breathed in a harsh intake of air, and she felt her entire body had cemented in place. She was intoxicated by the feel of Cosmo's fingers as they lightly moved over her ear, until her heart lifted higher into her throat as her hair was pushed back like lace through his fingers. And as Cosmo buried his hand through the curly mess of her hair, and as Wanda gradually moved her hands over to his widened shoulders for light support, Cosmo captured her bottom lip between his, and kissed her softly. _Finally_ , she thought as she leant into the kiss, as if that single moment had relieved her from the torturous distance between them. And she sighed under his grasp.

Wanda slid her arms over Cosmo's shoulders towards the back of his neck, and felt her fingers glide over the short hairs that stood on end there. Cosmo's heart raced over the pace of his lips moving slowly over hers, and as he felt there was no need to rush this, he made sure that every single kiss tenderly lingered for a few agonising moments as he eagerly felt for the shape of her liquid lips between his. And Wanda gasped into every kiss, as if Cosmo had captured the remainder of her breath, until she was sure that each intake of breath was going to be her last every time.

When Cosmo finally moved back to create a small distance between them, he noticed how Wanda seemed to be completely out of breath. Her shoulders rose and fell along with her full lips slowly gasping for air, and along with her fast-beating heart that erratically tapped against her chest. If she didn't have a radiating blush splashed over her face, and if she hadn't looked at him through her dozy heavy lids, she'd have looked as if she just ran a mile.

And with a mischievous half-smile, Cosmo gradually rescued his hand from the tangle of her curls and ran his fingers lightly along her jawline, where he placed his thumb under her bottom lip. As he gently lifted her head, intense emotions deep within Wanda's stomach curled with a thrill as she felt Cosmo's thumb holding her chin to pull her lips slightly apart. Wanda's shoulders fell as Cosmo's hardened stare became fixated on her mouth, and it suddenly became apparent to her that she looked as if she was begging to have them kissed again. And instantly, she felt herself wanting nothing more than for him to come back to her.

She gradually moved her hands from behind his head to the sides of his ears, almost as if she was pleading to him.

"Please..." She'd breathe out.

Wanda's parted lips almost twitched into a sly smile, knowing what Cosmo's game was from the very beginning. This was the start of a game he would often play. He'd tease her, restrain himself from her and make her want him, and she'd tease twice as hard with her words and her wandering hands. She would retaliate with everything she had. So Wanda held on to him loosely as she arched her back towards him, and slowly, she attempted to close the gap between them until his quickened breath matched up with hers. Cosmo remained vigilant, although a little shaken as he felt his confidence wavering the closer she came, until Wanda's voice became husky, and full of desire,

" _Cosmo..._ "

And he would lose the game every time. Immediately after Cosmo thought he had her against the ropes, Wanda had breathed slowly, barely finding her voice to shape his name through her fluid lips, and he felt himself slipping. She noticed him visibly perspiring from cracking under the pressure she put him under, but still he attempted to remain guarded and unyielding against her.

Wanda's eyes burnt with iron tenacity. She was not willing to give up.

Suddenly, her hands dropped down from the sides of his face and laced her fingers through his, and held his hands for a moment before gripping them tight and guiding them down on to her waist. Cosmo pressed his lips together into a struggling thin line as he felt his resolve slipping more and more. Then, as Wanda positioned Cosmo's palms above her hips, and as she made sure that his fingers had locked firmly on to her waist, she pushed herself on to her knees, and positioned herself so that she was looking directly down at him. Wanda placed her palms against the sides of his face once more, glided her fingers through the mess of his green hair, and gazed down lovingly towards him, holding on to him gently as if he was too precious and too fragile to grip tightly on to.

It was at that point when Cosmo finally gave in to her. As he hugged her waist, picked her up into his lap and beamed a smile up to her, he completely let go of his attempt to take control, and laughed whole-heartedly as he knew he couldn't hold himself back from her for long. Wanda had too much of a hold on him, whether she knew it or not, and found herself giggling back down to him.

She loved the sound of his playful laughter - his happiness reflected so heavily on her happiness. And as his boisterous laughter eventually died down, he held her close, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head against her chest with a carefree grin widening over his face. Wanda ran her fingers through his unkempt hair, and her smile softened as she thought about how she loved everything about it. The mossy green shade, the shaggy way it would fall to the side of his face, and the feel of it on her skin...

And Cosmo loved when she would play with his hair. He'd feel so much comfort in it, and when she handled it so gently... he couldn't deny that it felt incredibly good. He leaned closer towards her, and felt the erratic pace of her heartbeat drumming against his ear. It was just as fast as his. His smile remained, as he felt he had nowhere else to be in the world than right there, with Wanda captured in his arms.

For a little while, they stayed like that as the sun hid beneath the horizon. They were bathed in the small remainder of light that was left behind in the sky as the Earth's moon and the stars began to take over, and the fire beside them grew smaller and smaller until there was barely an ember left flickering in the ashes. The icy blue sky shimmered with clusters of stars sharing their glittering lights through the window panes of Wanda's home. The peaceful atmosphere somewhat resembled a film noir – as the shadows shrouded the lounge into darkness, Cosmo and Wanda's sole source of light shone through the windows and lit up their presence. And the warm colour hues had completely diminished, draining the vibrant colours out of Cosmo and Wanda's figures and cloaking the entire scene into a dull icy blue tone.

And everything around them changed. As the crackle of the shrinking fire burnt up completely into a shuddering silence, everything in the world grounded to a halt. Wanda swallowed hard. Cosmo blinked vacantly.

Everything.

Stopped.

…

…

...


End file.
